The political question and scenario time!
In rei publicae tempus quaestio, the political question time! Here are 25 political questions on home affairs that would hit any English, French and\or Irish regime between 2000 and 2020. The nation portrayed is a fictitious example nation. Question 1 The cost of renting stall space at the capital's Meadow St. Friday Market went up drastically for the 3rd time in a row. The borough council say they need the money to maintain the area when the Market is away, but the market stall traders are saying it will put most of them out of bussines due to inceast bussiness costs. Question 2 7.5 miles to the east of the capital is the stalte village of Frith. It has a population of 150. There is reports that the locals oppose the new 20 commuter owned houses built with in eye sight of the village. They fear the extra traffic and loss of local character, but planning experts say it's in a good location for road travel via the nearby A-road and the builders say there is room for 12 more houses later on. Question 3 Revolting farmers dumped hundreds of tonnes of manure and rotten vegetables on the streets of the southern town of Ville de François, as well as spraying a council water treatment office with slurry and trying to burn down the town hall as part of a major day of protest. The town was paralysed and traffic disrupted as the farmers on verge of bankruptcy vented their anger. The country produces a surplus and thousands of tonnes of beef, pork, fruit and milk are destroyed each year. A Fiscal experts say end both the state's subsidies and over production, trade experts say sell it to new emerging markets in other continents and the farmer's union say around 10 percent of livestock farms are at risk of closure, putting some 40,000 jobs at risk. Question 4 Bristow roundabout and 150 year old royal statue in the capital (Bristow City) city's center is a popular tourist spot for the entire planet. A blackmailer has said that if the government doesn't pay him £10,000,000 with in a month, he will blow it up and kill as many tourists as he can. Question 5 The northern town of Baile an Abhainn is dependent on road transport to connect it to the rest of the nation's rural north and north western village of Baile an Talaimh. Not many people have cars in the town or outlying settlements. It is dependent on the railways for connections to the western town of Tref y Dyffryn. The railway firm says the rout to the Tref y Dyffryn is unviable without a major state subsidy due to poor passenger numbers, so the number of trains will fall from 10x 6 carriage trains a day to 5x 5 carriage trains on weekdays only. The locals say they fear the station will close in time and that they will be cut off. Question 6 The northern village of Baile an Talaimh is dependent on road transport to connect it to the rest of the nation's rural north and both the northern towns of Baile an Abhainn and Sheamustown. Not many people have cars in the village or the rural north. The local bus service says the rout to Baile an Abhainn is unviable without a major state subsidy due to poor passenger numbers, so it will be withdrawn soon. The locals say they will be cut off and the village will die. Question 7 The place is a popular seaside resort, but summer night life is getting ruined by rising knife crime. It is at a 12 year high and may break the 20 year high this year if it continues to rise at current rates. The public say drugs, drunkenness, joblessness and youth center closures are blighting the town. Social experts say it's because of obesity, joblessness and youth center closures. The police and teachers both blame drugs, lack of moral fiber and youth center closures. Doctors are desperate to stop the influx of stabbed, hopelessly drunk and dangerously high people. Local takeaway and souvenir shop owners are desperate to stop the nocturnal stabbings that on several occasions spilled over into their shops. Question 8 The popular out of town shopping center that opened last year has lead to a massive increase in the Sheamustown's traffic, especially on northern town's High Street. The air pollution by NOx (a generic term for the nitrogen oxides that are most relevant for air pollution, namely nitric oxide (NO) and nitrogen dioxide (NO 2).) is higher than before and several people have been run over during heavy traffic, rather than just the odd nocturnal drunkard and miscreant child as before. The locals would like to keep the shopping center and would also like to see more level crossings on the main urban roads. Question 9 . Question 10 . Question 11 . photo credits File:North Ockendon Village - geograph.org.uk - 22346.jpg|North Ockendon Village, Essex. Attribution: John Winfield. File:Westminster, Charing Cross - geograph.org.uk - 865507.jpg|Westminster: Charing Cross Charing Cross is a road junction immediately to the south of Trafalgar Square, at the northern end of Whitehall. Attribution: Chris Downer. File:Lille bourse profil.jpg|The 'Vieille Bourse' on the 'Grand Place'. Author: Velvet. File:2016 Woolwich, Beresford Square market.jpg|View of the market at Beresford Square in the centre of Woolwich, South East London, UK. To the left: Beresford Gate, the former main gate to the Royal Arsenal. Background: Crossrail & Cannon Square development. Author: Kleon3. File:Lanark01.jpg|Lanark, Scotland. Author: R Pollack at English Wikipedia. Image:Cookstown looking north.jpg|Four-lane street busy with vehicle traffic, with a central island, wide sidewalks, with two-story houses. In the distance, the 1,700 ft mountain, Slieve Gallion. The main street, looking north. Slieve Gallion is in the background. Attribution: Linda Bailey. File:Rhyl Seafront - geograph.org.uk - 388762.jpg| Rhyl Seafront Aerial photograph of Rhyl seafront. Attribution: Ian Lee. File:Glenamoy Post Office and Filling Station, Mayo - geograph.org.uk - 380566.jpg| Glenamoy Post Office and Filling Station, Mayo Looks like it may be a post office, filling station, builders merchants and who knows what else! Attribution: Robert Bone. File:Bridgegroningen.JPG|Hoogholtje bridge in Pieterburen, Netherlands. Author: Iijjccoo (talk) (Uploads). Category:The political question time! Category:Browse